Something More
by disneyqueen
Summary: Short sequel to More than Friends. Allyson hasn't seen Danny in about a year and she is starting to lose faith. When Danny comes back, can he make her believe in Magic again?


**The song is bassed on Ally and Aj's version. This is a short sqeual to More than friends. The charators are not mine and some of the lines arn't min they belong to Disney.**

It was about a year since Danny had gone away once more to fight Max. Allyson was about ready for her first year at collage, and she hadn't seen or heard from him once. It pained her to him waiting and wondering if she was ever going to see him ever again. She remembered their last conversation they had had together.

_Danny was holding her tightly as if he was never going to let go. "Ally, I'm going to have to go soon," he said releasing her. Ally looked him and said, "Danny you can't you just got back I can't bear to be away from you….I thought you cared about me."_

"_I do Ally, so much, but if I don't do it I'm got going get my powers back to able to defeat him." Allyson looked down at the ground and Danny cupped his hand her chin raising her head so her eyes met his own. "Don't worry I'll contact you at least once a day," he said as he leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead and then he was gone._

It hadn't worked at that way at all. He hadn't even contacted her once a week of month and now she was having awful thoughts about Max winning after all. "Danny, please came back to me I need you," she whispered as she stared out of her bedroom window. Just then a pair hands came up and covered her eyes. She would have screamed, but a gentle voice whispered in her ear, "Guess who?"

She turned around to find Danny standing before her. She so happy at the sight of him that she throw her arms around him, but the next second she pulled away. Danny was a little confused, but from the look in her eyes that he walked out of the room. Allyson ran after him crying out, "Danny wait, you can't just came back and then run away from me."

"What ever you have to say I don't want to hear it," he called over his shoulder. Allyson called out again, "-yeah, because you lied to be."

"When did I ever lie to you?" He asked still not turning to face her. She answered mocking his voice, "I'll contact you at least once a day, but you never did Danny, what do you call that."

"I call that being to busy fighting a crazy man out to get me," he replied sharply. "Or really, because you had no idea how worried I was and I'm starting to think You only care about yourself."

At this Danny spun around, "oh come on Allyson, you now that's not true, don't you know that I tried to contact you everyday, but something stopped me."

"Like what," she yelled. Danny was beginning to grow tired of her yelling at and then he yelled back, "I don't know, let me think maybe the crazy power hunger man that was after me for the past year and half."

"And I thought you were supposed to be more powerful than him

"Maybe, but he's still powerful to stop me at some stuff," Danny said. Allyson's anger at being left alone for about a year was at it's boiling point and she couldn't stop herself, "Tell that to someone who cares, I'm sorry I every imagined I was the girlfriend or a lying freak." With that she walked back up to her room, leaving Danny in complete shock.

Later that night Allyson was sitting in her room playing her guitar and a song popped into her head. Strumming the music on her guitar she began to sing.

_Do you believe in magic?  
In a young girls heart  
How the music can free her  
whenever it starts_

_And it's magic  
if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old time movie_  
Just then a voice began to sing the next verse, but she couldn't see anyone around. She continued playing as she listened to the voice.  
_I'll tell ya about the magic  
It'll free your soul  
but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll_

The voice stopped and she picked it up again, singing the whole verse  
_If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues  
Just go and listen  
It'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try  
Your feet start tapping  
And you can't seem to find  
How you got there  
So just blow your mind_  
She paused and waited and then the voice started up again  
_If you believe in magic  
Come along with me  
We'll dance until morning, just you and me  
and maybe, if the music is right  
I'll meet ya tomorrow  
so late at night  
_Allyson sung back.  
_We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see  
all the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah_  
The voice seemed to be getting closer to her  
_Do you believe in magic?_

She replied, realizing that she still did in her heart, even if her mind didn't anymore.

_Yeah.  
_The voice snag back and so did Allyson, their voices in a perfect harmony.

_Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul  
believe in the magic of rock n roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic_  
She realized that the voice was Danny and he stepped into her room and they sang in whisper the last part of the song.  
_Do you believe like I believe?  
Do you believe in magic?_

Allyson placed her guitar down and stood up saying quietly, "I'm sorry Danny, I just couldn't stand being away from you."

"I'm here now," he said opening his arms. She ran into them and hugged him tightly. Then gazing up into his dark blue eyes she whispered, "I love you, so much Danny." He gazed down into her own green eyes and replied quietly, "I love you too Ally." They fell silent, then slowly leaned into each other allowing a long passionate kiss to take place. Allyson pulled back and whispered, "I do Danny, I believe in magic, your magic."

Danny smiled down at her and said, "I don't have the magic Ally….the magic is all your own." They leaned back into a passionate kiss, that they would remember their whole lives. Their magic was all the magic they held for each other was locked into that one single kiss.


End file.
